No one else's eyes
by Fire Written Songs
Summary: I am in love with her, I can feel it every time time I look at her, but I am so afraid of losing her that I m starting to lose myself.
1. Prologue

The light streamed through Emily´s window. Emily shifted and felt the warm body pressed against her chest. Her legs were tangled with the other girl´s. She took a moment just to look at her. She smiled _God, she is beautiful_. Emily knew the girl was awake too, even though Paige had her eyes closed, Emily knew her too well, she was probably just trying to believe that **_last night_** had been real.

"Paige?" Emily whispered to the girl who lied in her arms.

"Yeah?" the girl answered with her eyes closed and her head resting on her lover´s chest after she had given herself completely to Emily Fields.

"I love you." Emily said firmly before placing a soft kiss over Paige´s head and closing her eyes, taking the other girl´s scent in.

Paige took a deep breathe, analyzing the words she had just heard. She sighed loudly, reluctant to open her eyes; Emily Fields had just told her that she loved her, but Paige couldn´t believe it; she had always felt that every time she was with Emily, every time she touched her, every time she felt her breathe on her skin, every time Emily just stared at her, every time Emily smiled because of something that she had said, all those little things made her feel like she was going to wake up on her bed, three months earlier without Emily; but now… _this is real_, she thought, _this is actually happening_. Paige wrapped her right arm around Emily´s waist and rested her head on Emily´s shoulder- the one resting on the pillow.

Emily smiled knowing what the other girl could be thinking. She hugged the girl tighter and got closer to the other girl´s face. "Paige?" She said again, both of them opened their eyes and looked at each other "Yeah?" said Paige.

"I love you." Emily said again, caressing Paige´s cheek, Paige closing her eyes at the contact.

But in moments like this one, when everything seemed to be perfect, they were dragged out of that dream they were sharing. _This is wrong_, Paige kept hearing inside her head, _I shouldn´t have done this_.

_I´m Going to hell_, Emily thought, _I have always had that passage that is going to send me straight to hell. But, God I love her; I´m so in love with her. _

Being in love is so different from loving, but some people don´t get that. You can love your parents, your friends, your can´t be in love with two people at the same time. When you fall in love you could do anything for that person if that´s what will keep their soul and heart safe, even if to do it, you will have to let them go. And Emily was in love with Paige, but she was scared, scared that if she came out, she would make Paige suffer. She was terrified of losing her, and terrified of hurting her.

_**So... what do you guys think? Should I continue?**_


	2. I wish

**Author´s note/**_Hey guys, I´m back. Chapter 2 is here :) hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Please let me know if you want me to continue._

* * *

><p>"Your turn, Emily" Emily obeyed immediately at Dorothy´s orders. Dorothy, their art teacher, kept yelling. "Paige, move closer to Fields." She took Paige´s arms and moved her so that she was right behind Emily. Just a few more inches and her front would reach Emily´s back. The room was almost in complete darkness; bright enough to catch a glimpse of the shadows. Dorothy had dark hair; she was short and had amazing green eyes. "Paige…" She said annoyed and moved Paige a little bit more. That was when her front touched Emily, and the girl in front of Paige gasped. Paige couldn´t help but take Emily´s scent in and sighing. She was addicted to Emily´s perfume, she wouldn´t get tired of it. "Okay… Emily, raise both of your arms," Dorothy said and Emily obeyed "Paige, your hands on Emily´s waist," Paige was trying not to spin Emily around and kiss her. The want was consuming her. The bell rang and Paige pulled away hastily. Emily felt a twinge on her heart when she felt that Paige pulled away from her like that. Paige saw the pain on Emily´s face and just couldn´t stand to see her like that, that´s why she ran away. Again; like every time she saw Emily after <em>that night<em>. She knew that what they did hadn´t been right, but deep inside of her very soul, she knew she would never take it back. She could never just take it back. Paige leaned to take her bag, which was lying on the floor, next to Emily´s. When she reached it, her hand grazed Emily´s soft skin, while the other girl was picking up her bag as well. Emily´s eyes met hers; Emily just mumbled a _sorry _and looked away. Paige simply nodded and got out of the room. Emily waited a while to get out of the, no longer dark, room. All the other guys were picking their up their bags and storming out of the room, the noise disappearing.

When Emily stormed out of the room with puffy eyes and a broken heart, she ran to the restroom and locked herself inside one of the cubicles. She started sobbing uncontrollably with her back against the door. She slid down to sit on the cold floor. She knew that maybe she was just overreacting but she was afraid that Paige´s sudden reluctance to be around her could be the beginning of the end. _I´m sorry, Paige_, she kept whispering between sobs. The crazy thing was that she would never be sorry about what happened. She was just sorry about how what happened was affecting Paige. She heard Paige´s voice calling her name, only it wasn´t Paige. It was Emily´s own mind. She heard Paige saying her name like when they had first kissed. _Emily_, Paige had simply said, before she connected their lips for the first time for real. It had been amazing… quick, hurried, and short, but perfect. Emily smiled, tears rushing down her face once again, while she stared at the ceiling and tried to remember the exact same feeling she felt that day after swimming practice.

After a while of thinking, crying more and remembering, she wiped her tears away, blew her nose and stood up. She checked her phone; _is it really seven? _she thought. She saw Hanna´s name all over the phone´s screen, rolled it down and saw her name; Paige´s name; one voicemail. She didn´t want to open it, frightened by what it might say. She locked her phone again and started walking towards Rosewood High´s exit. She opened the huge door and looked up. The clouds were dark, she was certain that it was going to rain.

When Emily got home, she changed into sweatpants and a loosen t-shirt, threw her sneakers to her closet and let herself fall over her window seat. She moved until she found a comfortable position; She did, but something was missing. _Someone_ was missing. She couldn´t stay there any longer and walked to her bed. She sat down and took her phone. She found a message from Paige.

**_Please call me back, Em; I´m starting to get worried. I will make it up to you; I´m so sorry. _**

**_I have dinner with Connor tonight, maybe breakfast? Tomorrow 7am? Just text me an "okay" to let me know or just a "go to hell" please. Sleep tight, honey._**

**_Love you._**

**_-Paige._**

Emily smiled at the last two sentences, but when she re-read the text, her smile vanished. She had almost forgotten Connor, Paige´s boyfriend… officially. Connor was what made Emily Paige´s secret lover. Paige´s lips weren´t just hers, Paige´s hair wasn´t just hers, Paige´s eyes weren´t just hers. She had to share them; share her with a guy, and that made her feel like crap. Her world came crumbling down; she had to share Paige´s eyes. Those eyes; the eyes Emily couldn´t stop staring at when she had enough time, but… it was never enough time.

The girl shook her head, closed her eyes and collapsed against her pillow, groaning. She fell asleep, not before texting to Paige.

**_Okay, go to hell, sweetie, I love you._**

**_-Emily._**

Paige felt that her phone buzzed and looked at Connor, who was sitting across her, next to his mother, while his father sat on the head of the table. They hadn´t noticed so she opened the text and smiled, she was slightly confused though she knew it most likely meant a yes. Her stomach fluttered as she read the last three words.

After a long night with Connor and his parents, Paige was riding her bike home but something stopped her; the bench in the park. It was the bench where Paige and Emily had shared their first kiss. She climbed off her bike. Paige felt raindrops starting to fall. She looked up and closed her eyes. She didn´t have an umbrella, but she didn´t care. After a while, it started to rain harder and Paige approached to the nearest tree she found, in order to cover herself from the rain. She waited for another fifteen minutes or so and she decided to ride home. She walked away from the tree. She could barely see the bench. There was someone sitting there. She caught a glimpse of her bike and walked towards it. She heard a voice, only she couldn´t understand anything. She heard it again. When she stooped to reach her bike, which was just as soaked as her, she stopped feeling the rain falling. Paige stood up and saw Emily´s perfect face, just inches away from her. Emily was sheltering both of them with a black, small sized umbrella. "Needing an umbrella, Paigey?" Emily said, loudly teasing the other girl.

"You know that I don´t like it when you call me that." Emily smiled and kissed Paige´s nose. Paige closed her eyes and felt Emily´s hot breath on her skin.

They started walking, leaving Paige´s bike; they weren´t leaving just yet. Emily walked a little bit faster, leaving Paige behind. She turned around, looked at Paige and started spinning around like crazy. When she stopped, she saw Paige glaring at her, furiously. Then it became a teasing glare and Paige ran to Emily, the other girl opening her eyes widely in anticipation, and turned around. Paige´s arms surrounded her; Emily had already dropped the umbrella. "You are so dead," Paige said near to Emily´s ear and bit it softly groaning and made Emily yell, annoyed,"Paige!" Paige hugged her tight, still facing Emily´s back. Emily kept moving, trying to make the other girl to let go of her. Both of them were laughing hard. Their constant movements, made them stumble and fall on the wet grass. Emily fell over Paige but the other girl moved her so that she was lying on the grass next to her. They were impossibly close. Paige and Emily locked eyes for what seemed like ages, but they couldn´t get tired of it. Emily placed a loose strand of Paige´s hair behind her ear, and Paige closed her eyes at the touch. Emily caressed Paige´s cheek, making Paige shiver. She pulled her in for a soft, lingering kiss. Paige responded with passion, but keeping it sweet and slow. Emily pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "I wish that your lips were just mine" Emily whispered with her eyes closed.

"They are yours," Paige said kissing Emily once again. When she pulled away, Emily had her eyes still closed. She shook her head

"Connor…" Paige cut her "They belong to you." Emily bit her lip and smiled. _I wish that your eyes were just mine_.


	3. Your Song- Oh Shit!

**Author´s note/**_Hey, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows, I really appreciate it. Here you go! Chapter three. Now I am really looking forward with this story. Please correct any grammar or spelling mistakes in the story. Sorry I am late._

_I am going to introduce a little bit of music too. Hope you like it :) Is it too short? To hurried? Is it good? Should I write it again? Please let me know. _**Still need to edit!**

**_"Every time I tried to tell you,  
>The words just came out wrong,<br>So I'll have to say I love you in a song"_**

**_(Jim Croce)_**

Emily smiled when she opened her eyes next morning. She and Paige had walked, hand in hand, toward Emily's house. Neither Paige nor Emily had been scared, not because they didn´t care or they weren´t afraid of admitting who they were, they just felt comfortable because nobody was around. Emily knew that if Paige had seen someone or just heard something, she would have pulled away immediately and would have left her alone, but she also knew that she would have done the exact same thing. She could still feel the raindrops falling over her, and Paige´s lips grazing her own. She sat up on her bed, took one of her hands to her mouth and grazed her own lips with it. She smiled, trying to remember every single detail of the previous night. After a while, Emily looked at her clock; Sat 10/04/2012- 6:35. Emily groaned loudly, letting herself fall again over her bed. _Goddammit, Paige! Why do you have to be a morning person?_ Emily thought. She was still tired, but she had Sunday to sleep, school had given them Monday, and she was already done with homework, therefore she had plenty time to do whatever she wanted to. She somehow pulled herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, which was located outside her room. She took a short shower and got dressed in fifteen minutes. Breakfasts with Paige were usually between five and seven.

After breakfast they settled for swimming, something both enjoyed to do, just as acting or playing music; both of them different instruments but same passion. When they swam together, they connected. It was sort of **_their thing _**and no one was ever going to take that away from them; Ever.

The same day, after noon, Paige was sitting on Connor´s porch, next to him, trying to pretend that she was listening to whatever he could possibly be talking about; that meant: Football, the way she looked, the way he wanted her to look, sex and just a few times about swimming. She was so tired… but she couldn´t do anything about it; she didn't want to. She wished that she could just make people know she was gay without having to say it out loud. She couldn't. She wished that people could let her and Emily be._ Emily, my love_, She didn't want to waste more time without being able to tell the world how much she loved that girl, but fear was consuming her. "So… what do you think, babe?" Connor said, dragging Paige out of her thoughts.

"About what?" she said, yawning.

Connor glared at her and then rolled his eyes, "Do you ever listen to me?" He quizzed annoyed and groaned. She never really did, it was not like it was with Emily; even when Emily would not shut up, Paige would listen to every single word she said.

"Sorry, I am just tired," Paige said as an excuse, looking at the floor ashamed, and then at Connor, "Fine, we will talk about that later or something…" Connor said, hugged Paige and kissed her cheek. He had something in mind… something Paige wouldn't know; not yet. Something they would both regret. Something wicked.

Connor had basketball practice and that was how Paige finally got rid of him for the day. She was standing next to the front door of Sydney´s house. Sydney had been Paige´s friend since eighth grade. She was short, had a light tone of skin with freckles, full lips, dark hair, and was a swimmer just like Paige and Emily. They used to practice together but they stopped when the two girls had decided to disguise that they were together. That had been the main reason why Emily practiced with Toby and Ben and Paige with Connor and Sydney.

Paige took out her phone from her pocket, and then dialed Sydney´s number. She hadn't told Emily… she had not told the right way anyway; she had to say it_. Just three words, Paige_.

Emily was cleaning up her room when her mom came in. Emily looked at her, feeling nervous like ever since three months ago. "Emily, Coach Morgan called, she wants to tell you something," Pam Fields said, smiling kindly at her daughter.

Emily groaned, "Couldn't she wait until Tuesday?" Emily said, throwing herself on her bed.

Emily´s mother was leaning on the door and staring at her daughter before letting out a huge sigh "She said it is important."

Emily sat down on the bed, groaning again,"Alright, I will go."

After Emily talked to her coach and walked out of her office with a huge smile on her face, her phone buzzed. She stopped in her tracks and took her phone out of her pocket. She smiled as she saw the text she had just received.

**_Hi, love. Come to our spot… you know… the old one… at school… I want to show you something. You know… just come._**

**_I´ll be waiting for you, beautiful._**

**_ -Paige_**

Paige had not forgotten about their spot. The spot of when they were fifteen. Details like those were the ones that made Emily-if that was even possible- fall harder for Paige every day.

When Emily arrived to the small room, she looked around and spotted the piano. That was where Paige practiced, because she didn't have her own. Emily´s gaze was pasted on the piano when she felt arms wrapping around her waist. Emily recognized Paige´s scent. She was holding a bouquet of beautiful yellow flowers with one of her hands. Emily smiled as Paige kissed her neck. "Hi." Paige breathed on Emily´s neck, making the other girl shiver. She turned Emily around, taking hold of both of her hands and guiding her to the piano. They both sat on a bench located there and Emily raised an eyebrow, looking at Paige.

Paige started playing a song but that was not what surprised Emily, what surprised Emily was that Paige had started singing too,

_(...)And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is now you're in the world (...)<em>

When Paige played the last note, Emily felt as tears flooded in her eyes. It was not only the fact that she loved the song, but also the fact that she knew that Paige had surely spent a lot of time, effort and love trying to get the right notes in the piano. On the other hand, Paige´s voice; Emily knew it was the sweetest voice she had ever heard. It was not like an artist´s kind of voice; Paige´s voice sounded so natural, kind of raspy but that made it so… unique and wonderful. Paige noticed that Emily was crying and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Emily leant into Paige, resting her head on the other girl´s shoulder. They remained silent for a few minutes until Paige finally spoke, "I love you," it came out as a whisper but she had said it firmly. Emily looked into her eyes and said, "I love you too," Emily felt like she was going to break down, "Forever." She whispered, closing her eyes. When Paige heard that, she knew she could not hide forever. "Forever´s a long time…" her voice cracked, "Not even long… it is impossible…"

"I don't think so…"

"You can´t love me forever, Em…" Paige was now crying. "I don't deserve that."

"Of course you do." Emily couldn't believe Paige sometimes, "You deserve it because life is letting you have it," Emily moved closer to Paige and rested her forehead against Paige´s cheek –a little gesture she was used to do when Paige was upset and it always seemed to work- she placed a kiss over her skin. Paige turned so that their foreheads were resting together. "I'm just scared that maybe…"

"Hush…" Emily said, cupping Paige´s cheeks. "We will get through this, okay?" Paige nodded and closed her eyes, frowning. Emily pecked Paige´s lips and closed her eyes as well, breathing evenly. She was close enough to feel Paige´s breath over her lips and couldn't help but kiss her again, this time, Paige responding with more passion, her lust mirrored in her actions. She placed Emily softly over the bench they had sat on, placing each one of her legs at one side of Emily´s body. She saw a shadow on the floor. _Shit_. She raised her gaze and found Sydney staring at them with her eyes wide open.


	4. Gloom

Sydney was walking around Rosewood High´s halls, still looking for Paige after about half an hour. She knew she was in the wrong direction, but she kept looking anyway.

When she got to the music room, she heard quiet sobs and recognized Paige's voice but she didn't see anyone around. She kept hearing them though. "Hush…" She heard, _that's definitely Emily's voice, she thought. _Sydney followed the sounds and found an open door. She got through it; nothing. She saw another door right next to the one she had just opened. The door was half open so she moved forward; pushing the door in order to open it and she saw them. Paige was over Emily on the bench and she was… kissing her. Sydney took a minute to look at them. _I was definitely not expecting that. Is Paige kissing Emily?_ She stood there frozen and couldn't help but smile. It felt weird though, her two best friends sharing that kind of intimate _gesture._

She leaned against the door frame and Paige finally caught her staring. Paige opened her eyes wide and her mouth opened. She instantly pulled away from Emily and the other girl looked at Sydney as she realized what had just happened.

Sydney started to feel angry once she realized that they hadn't told her. They weren't going to tell her.

Paige couldn't believe that Sydney had actually seen them. She stood up and walked over to Sydney. "Syd…" Paige began to say.

"Were you even planning on telling me?" Sydney interrupted Paige as Emily walked towards them. "Emily?" Emily´s gaze found the floor and both Emily and Paige stood silently reluctant to say something. "Oh… I see," she said and Paige felt guilty at how broken she sounded. "You know what? Forget about it." Sydney turned around full of rage but stopped in her tracks and turned around to face them once again. "And no, I'm not going to say a thing." She left, leaving Paige and Emily speechless. They looked at each other and Emily smiled sadly. Paige took hold of her hand, offering a reassuring smile and leading her out of Rosewood High.

It was really dark when they got to Emily's front porch. She turned Paige around before they got to the steps and pecked her lips. Once she had pulled away, Paige looked around trying to make sure that nobody had seen them. That had become frequent lately; Paige would look away when someone was just passing by, let go of Emily's hand and act like a total stranger. Emily felt her heart breaking and her eyes watered. She looked directly into Paige's eyes and saw her own feelings reflected there; Pain, fear, confusion, guilt and love; the last mentioned being the most important of them._ Why does it have to be this way?_ "Goodnight." Emily said keeping all of her thoughts inside of her head, feeling as they became a tight nod inside her throat and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, Em," Paige whispered and saw as Emily opened the door and looked at her for one last time. When the door closed she couldn't help but let the tears she had been holding, roll down her cheeks. _I'm sorry, Emily._

Alison opened her eyes wide and didn't wait a single second to take a picture with her phone. She smirked at the sight of the two girls and couldn't help but let out a little laugh. _This is going to be epic. _

Once she got home, Alison took out her phone and rolled down her contacts until she found him; Connor Blue. She attached the image: _The perks of being always watching. Watch out! Your girlfriend´s best friend may have fallen hard for her. Kisses –A _

Alison signed as she was used to. _I told you that you were going to pay, pigskin._

Next day wasn't any better. Emily was walking through Rosewood High´s halls as she usually did but something unusual happened. Emily walked to the lockers and when she got to hers, she found Connor leaning against it and talking to some guys. She stopped right in front of him. "Connor, could you please move?" He started laughing at something that Ben, who was on the swimming team, had just said. "Connor," She said louder and got his attention. He looked at her, frowned and smiled teasingly. "Can you move away? That's my locker," She pointed at the locker. He started laughing loudly. "Are you sure that you want your locker back?" He moved his face closer to Emily's and whispered "Then stay away from her," his voice sounded so full of hate… _How would he…? Does he…? Oh my God… _Emily opened her eyes widely as the realization hit her. _Sydney._ She was just starting to walk away when she felt a twinge of pain on her wrist and turned around. Connor was holding her in place "We have some things to talk about, don't we?" He said his big, black eyes full of hate and ire. The other guys that had been with him were gone, except from Ben and Sean. The three of them were looking at her mockingly. Emily felt fear growing inside of her.

It all happened too fast… she was now lying on the cold floor of a dark room. She didn't even know where she was or how had she gotten there. She was so confused and started to get desperate… she felt a warm liquid on her cheek and, almost instantly, she had put her hand over it. She felt a burning feeling and closed her eyes, frowning in pain. She felt as tears welled up in her eyes. "Did she pass out?" said Ben's voice and shocked Emily a little "What are we going to do now?" said Sean walking all around the room, making Emily even more nervous "I think she had enough." He added.

"Enough? This bitch deserves a little bit more… just not today." Connor said and made Emily stand up. She gasped and opened her eyes reluctantly, feeling as the light that had just entered the room when Ben opened the curtains, penetrated her eyes and made her feel as if she was being cut by the sharp blade of a knife. Connor pushed her hard against the wall.

"Please don't…" Emily said desperation noticeable in her voice. Connor slapped her before she could say anything else. "Shut up, would you?"

"Connor, stop she…" Ben started but was cut by Connor once again.

"What?" Connor implied angrily. "Remember not to say anything," he told Emily. "You too," he said turning to look at the other two guys. "Or you will suffer the consequences," he talked as if he was indestructible. "And I don't care who gets on the way." _Paige, Paige, where the hell is Paige?_

Paige hadn't seen Emily at school until lunch time. She looked exhausted and had a bruise on her cheek. _What have you gotten yourself into now?_ But that wasn't all; she looked so damn hopeless. Paige saw her as she sat down with her friends at their usual table. Alison turned around and caught her staring at them. When she did, she winked at Paige and smirked. _She knows. _Alison turned around and whispered something to Spencer's ear. Paige's phone buzzed two times. She saw she actually had three messages. She touched the first one.

**Can we please talk? –Sydney**

Then the second one;

**Hey, babe ;) just wanted to know if you were free on Friday. Noel is throwing a party and I think we should go. –Connor**

And finally, the third one;

**Paige… I think Alison knows something… I don't think Sydney told her, she wouldn't do that to us, would she? We should talk to her…Today. –Emily**

Paige kept her phone in her pocket again and felt as Emily stared at her waiting for a reply. She nodded and Emily smiled kindly, turning to her friends again.

"I swear I did not say anything!" Sydney said at the edge of tears. "I promise I would never do that to you," Paige and Emily looked at each other and Sydney looked away.

"You were the only one that knew about…" Paige said, her voice becoming whispers.

"Us," Emily finished hurt by the way Paige couldn't say it and seeing as Paige's gaze met the floor.

"But as you see… Alison knows too," Sydney said, trying to defend her statement.

"And Connor does too…" Emily whispered low enough for it to be heard just by herself.

The same day after school, Emily went straight to her house, still not able to swallow her feelings she fell on her bed and just cried. Cried trying to let it all out but she couldn't. That was when she decided to do the thing she loved the most in the world; fiddle. That's how her grandma called it. Just spend some time with the instrument and pour all of your emotions in the music.

She walked to her closet and took out the violin. Emily stood right next to her window seat looked out the window and started playing. That was when she felt it; she wasn't scared anymore, she felt like if she could come out right now. She felt safe and sound. She felt Paige right next to her, singing and playing the piano. She was invincible when playing it, or at least that is how she felt. She got lost in every note and in the moment that she played the last note, everything was consumed by a heavy darkness.

**A.N. /Tell me your thoughts, should I keep going?**

**Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. **

**Until next time**. :)

Christmas episode killed me. I swear I cried for about an hour until I fell asleep.

Never Give Up On Paily, Guys 3


	5. Fall

Emily tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt heavy; she needed some rest after the several hits Connor had given her. She couldn't believe Connor. How could Connor even hurt a girl? Her parents taught her that girls must be treated as if they were made of glass, maybe Connor´s hadn't. Maybe they had. She still wondered what he had against her… she knew deep inside the reason why, but she just wouldn't bring it to the surface. _Let it go, Emily… maybe he is just going through a lot._ That wasn't the case, though. His reasons were even darker.

Emily could hear the front door closing and tried to open her eyes once again. She made an effort and finally caught a glimpse of light. She tried harder and finally brought herself to open her eyes.

When she stood up, she felt dizzy and her head hurt but she was fast enough to walk to her bed, put the violin under it, turn the light off and pretend that she was asleep. Her mother knocked on the door. "Emily?" She said. "Emily, are you asleep?" She heard the door creaking and pictured her mother peeking through the door. Her mother entered the room and walked closer to Emily, gasped and started sobbing quietly. Pam placed a blanket over Emily and kissed her on the cheek. Emily felt her mother's cheek wet and felt pain growing. Pam let out a cracked sigh and walked to the door, closing it behind her.

Emily felt a freezing sensation on her arms and shivered. She wished she could be curled on the couch with Paige by her side, cuddling into her, her arm wrapped around Emily's waist and the comforting feeling it brought her just being next to Paige. That was the moment she realized that she rather have Paige by her side whenever she could than having to hide for the rest of her life. Paige made her happy. Wouldn't her parents want her to be happy? Wouldn't her friends? Because even if it was selfish in a human way… she wanted to be happy… stop hiding and live her life how she was supposed to; how she wanted to; with a girl. Emily couldn't picture herself with a guy; just Paige. Couldn't picture herself staring at no one else; just Paige. She couldn't picture her life without her… at least not in that moment.

Emily fell asleep easily but she still felt her head pounding so she didn't sleep well that night. Besides she couldn't kick Connor out of her thoughts. _Poor_ _Emily_… he said inside her head over and over again and her eyes opened again at the annoying beeping of her cellphone´s alarm.

Thursday morning, Paige looked over at Connor across the table. His gaze was pasted to his phone´s screen and something was making him smile at it. Paige was always so damn bored…Especially when she was with the guy. She looked around trying to find something more interesting than her boyfriend. She looked at the counter and wished Emily was working. She wanted her. She needed her laugh. She needed her eyes. She wished she could fight how badly she desired the girl; she was never going to be able to.

She felt Connor´s gaze glued on her… that burning feeling… She looked through the corner of her eye and spotted Connor smiling comically as he kept looking at his phone. She turned her head around and tapped the floor eagerly with her foot. Her heart rate increased.

"Babe, are you okay?" Connor said looking at his girlfriend with a worried frown.

Paige looked at Connor. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm okay," she said quietly. "Actually," Paige remembered. "I have something to do, but I'll see you tonight?" He nodded and she lent down to peck his lips. "Bye."

Connor nodded again. "I love you." He added taking her hand and kissing it.

Paige's eyes opened wide and she felt guilt creeping inside her body. She knew she didn't love him and didn't want to break his heart but she couldn't say it so she just nodded and smiled kindly, walking out of the café.

Connor looked at her girlfriend mischievously as she exited the place. _Keep hiding it, baby, Emily pays anyway._

Next day, Emily went to Violin rehearsal feeling sick; sicker than before… sure she felt sicker than before because Connor had hit her again. Not only he hit her but also tried something else… Emily felt as her eyes burned.

_"__Dyke!" said Connor. _

_Emily's head hit the wall as he pressed her against it. "I'm not a dyke." Emily whispered._

_"__Sure about that?" he said. "Then you should like this," his hand made its way up Emily's thigh and she groaned disgusted. _

_"__Stop, please," Emily said with a desperate tone of voice but he only moved his hand further up her thigh._

_She kicked him as hard as she could and ran out of the restroom, tears rolling down her face._

Emily followed Dean inside the classroom and he greeted her politely. Each one of her classmates had their violins ready and they started playing. Emily took hers and played her solo part as she connected with the violin, feeling as its vibrations beat at her hearts rhythm. She got carried away and then she felt as her head started pounding again and everything fell apart again.

Paige's eyes opened at the sound of her alarm and her thoughts instantly drifted to Emily. Dean Clare, a guy who went to violin classes with Emily, had mentioned her passing out the night before. Paige hadn't stopped thinking about her since she heard the guys talking about Emily. Her head had hit the floor and her violin had fallen over her.

Paige closed her eyes at the thought of the other girl being in pain and the fact that she could do nothing to make her feel better. She couldn't even visit her because nobody knew that the two of them even knew each other.

Paige wished she could be brave just for a minute; however, fear wasn't going to disappear that easily. She had to choose between loving Emily and being afraid, but she just couldn't picture herself saying it out loud. She could picture her father's face if she ever told him, though; hysterical.

Paige shook her head, in an attempt to stop herself from thinking. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom like she would do any other day. Only it hadn't been like any other day in a long time; Paige was not the same; she didn't feel the same. Not with herself, not with her family, not with Connor and not with Emily.

Taking a deep breath, she stared at herself in the mirror. _You are not this person_, she kept repeating. She knew she had to decide whether she was going to be honest or she was going to keep hiding for the rest of her life. _You can't do this to Connor… You can't do this to Emily_.

Exactly eleven days had passed after the accident and Emily still hadn't heard from Paige. Not. A single. Word. Not even if she had returned to school two days after it had happened. Paige showed up at school but wouldn't even smile at Emily- like she used to- when neither of them had company. Emily wondered what had happened; she hadn't done anything wrong, had she?

She was walking through the halls in order to get to the lockers but when she got there, she felt as her heart was ripped off her chest. She wished she hadn't come to school that day. She wished that she was dead. She bit her lower lip hard before tiding up her leather jacket and taking a deep breath as she walked towards her locker, which was being blocked by the frightening nightmare that was seeing _that_ person, making out with _that_ other person.

"Get a room, Blue," The guys shouted as Connor pressed himself against Paige and kissed her harder. Emily had never seen them kissing like that, just pecks and stuff and not even that close. Paige and Connor hadn't noticed her there and Paige tangled her fingers in his hair. Emily wasn't jealous; she was hurt.

Emily cleared her throat and tried not to let tears fall. "Sorry, I need my locker," she said and the two suddenly stopped. Paige's eyes opened wide as she looked at Emily and Connor turned around and smiled teasingly, carefully enough so that Paige wouldn't notice. They moved away from her locker, Paige dipping her head and Connor taking her hand.

Paige stood behind Emily with her gaze pasted on the floor and her hand being pulled by Connor´s.

Emily opened her locker with a soft movement and peeked inside; the little mirror she had pasted inside of her locker reflected Paige looking directly at her. Emily's heart skipped a beat and she stared at Paige for a few seconds, the girl had a pleading look on her face. Emily frowned as she took a big breath and looked away when Aria called her name. She caught a glimpse of Paige dipping her head again just before she followed her boyfriend through the crowd.

The next thing Paige knew was that she was all alone walking towards Emily's house just to check in when something pushed her hard. She stumbled and looked around. A blond girl stood next to her, smiling teasingly.

"Pigskin," Alison said. "What are you doing here? You are not going to Emily's place, are you?"

"Why would you care?" Paige raised her eyebrows.

"You know… she…" Ali took a step closer to Paige. "She used to be… sort of obsessed with me,"

"Sort of," Paige copied. "What do you want, Alison?"

"I don't want you to talk to her,"

"I'm not even that close to her," Paige said. "We are on the same team, that's it."

Alison grabbed her wrist hard. "Listen to me, I made you Pigskin once and I can do it again," she said "I know what you're doing with Emily and I don't think you'd want your daddy to know, would you?" Paige looked away. "I bet you don't,"

* * *

><p>Guys! Sorry it took me so long! I have next chapter done so it is not going to be long.<p>

Tell me what you think. Bored? Cool? Let me know. :)


End file.
